Become of her
by Always Daydreaming
Summary: I'm sad no one's reviewing...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: yes I do own this story, plot, character and etc…**

**Hello my first fan fiction. Please review and give me tips on how to make my story better. PLEASE! I will not update until you guys do because I know my story can be better. So please review! I promise the story will get better if you just help me out.**

**Stranger Watching**

A young girl of age fourteen brushed her hair long wavy hair while staring out her castle window. She stared at the gorgeous crystal ocean as if she were searching for something. A knock came to the door. Immediately she bolted up and straightened out her white fluffy gown that had small sewn black flowers.

As she opened the door her maid Mandy clutched onto her dress and curtsied. Then spoke to the floor "your father wishes to see you in the throne room. He says it's important. You are to discuss things about your party, Your Highness." She curtsied once more and left.

The young one took a deep breath and signed to calm herself. When she opened the door and walked forward she noticed her father was dressed in a black silk robe. Long wide sleeves covered his arms up until his wrists. His hair was black as his hair went down to form a beard. Her mother stood next to the sitting king. Her hair like her daughters was wavy brown but was short and tied up. Her eyes the color of her daughters were sea green blue. She was dressed in a light blue dress with a star pendent that hung slightly lower than her breast.

"Ah so you are doing well!" he spoke with delight "We haven't seen you in two whole weeks and it looks like you've turned sixteen not fourteen!" It was true her face was not a face of a child but a woman's. Her lips curved into a smile. They were full bloomed and the color of a pink rose. Eyebrows thin and her eyes filled with compassion and curiosity.

The queen spoke next "Well if she does look older than she is tonight she just might find a suitor" She walked over to her daughter and cupped her delicate face in her hands and examined it. "Now scoot the guests will be arriving shortly. Is that what you're going to wear?". "Why you don't like it?" she said filled with disappointment. "No dear. I like it. You will always look beautiful no matter what you wear".

The ball (AN: Her b-day party) was more boring than she thought it would be. Her feet were aching from the dancing and her heels did not make them any better.

"I better take them off before I trip and fall to my death" she thought "but it's not very lady like. My guests won't miss me _that _much. Maybe I could just sneak off to the gardens for a bit". She found the perfect spot to cool her feet down.

In the garden was a bench and a fountain; it was the perfect place. She lay down on the bench and looked up at the sky that blinked with billions of stars. Slowly and carefully and gasping with relief she sighed. Along with taking off her shoes she reached for the pure white mask but to only touch it and retie it so it fit again. After thirty minutes or so her feet were as good as new.

"What a night if only I had someone to dance with out here" she thought "I'll just dance alone for a while". She danced in around like she would in a regular ballroom. Her bare feet moved to the rhythm of her humming. The dress she wore spun in a complete circle when she twirled one last time before she swore someone was amongst her. "Stranger can you speak?" she spoke with her back to the unknown person or the dead of the night.

Afraid, her back was to the stranger and the rose bushes. All was still except for the running water of the fountain. The stranger spoke "Aye but if I spoke while you were dancing you would have stopped. You would have stopped your graceful dancing. You would have not liked it if we _knew _someone was watching you." The person who spoke had a voice of a man.

She felt her checks turn color and her heart pounding to the sound of his voice. Then she replied to his compliments. "If I knew you were watching I would have asked you to dance". "No you wouldn't. A lady never asks a man to dance!"

"How do you know I am a lady?" smiling with comeback.

"Well you're graceful, you have breasts. Your voice is smooth and soothing. Plus your face is so delicate compared to a man's. You have long hair…" After he said that final word he stopped as she slowly turned around to face him. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life.

He was about 5'8 and she was about 5'5. He walked up to her took her hand kissed it and bowed. When he took her hand she felt a tingling feeling going through her whole body. When he took her hand he felt as if he would never take his hand out of hers. After he bowed and she with a small curtsied. Their hands were still locked together. His hands were big and tan compared to her pale delicate hand.

Noticing their hands he asked "May I have this dance?" Her reply was "yes you may".

As they danced peacefully rocking back and forth the young girl asked "I never got your name what was it again?" He stood starring onto her mask then into her eyes.

"I never told you my name and you never told me yours. My name is Daniel of Cont'e"

"As in the prince of Cont'e!" She slowly backed away starring in disbelief that a prince would just dance with _anyone _out of the blue.

"Uh yes? But please don't make such a big deal out of it"

"Big deal? Big deal! You're a prince! You're the most powerful royalist in this world! You're a wizard and a knight."

He murmured "now you're making a big deal" then he said so she could hear "What's the problem? Can't I dance with someone without being called royalty, prince, your highness? For once I would like to be like anyone else. And why are you making such a big deal out of this?" he said calmly.

Emily soon forced herself to stay calm. She made a big deal out of this because she didn't think she was worthy of his love. Wait what she was thinking! Love. They'd just met, she hardly knew him. But she felt as if she'd known him her whole life and she didn't want him to go just yet.

So in reply she said "I'm not making a big deal. Tired. That's all. I'm tired"

He walked closer to her as if he might kiss her. He grabbed her by the waist with one hand and pulled her to his side. A red rose appeared in the other hand. "Maybe you should retire for the night. It might be best. Tis' almost dawn soon" He gave her the rose and let go.

Right then Daniel felt as if his world would collapse at any moment. He felt like he lost something that was gained a few minutes ago. He soon shook it off but only for a moment till she spoke.

"Thank you. It is a beautiful rose that came from the heart." As she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek he turned his head slightly and caught her lips. Emily's heart felt as his it might break the second he stopped. Daniel's heart felt like it would break right through his chest. A few minutes later they finally broke apart to gasp for air. Emily let out a deep sigh of fatigue.

"You should go tis getting late" as he grinned at the site of her struggling smile.

"Yes. I shall go now. Thank you for the lovely night and rose" said softly

"You're welcome" he smiled to himself. He hadn't felt this happy in year. But now that happiness was leaving while she walked away. Daniel wanted to say something. Anything. But no words could come out.

Emily took off her mask as she walked slowly past the fountain and back to the trail that led to the castle. Soon the mask slipped right out of her hands as if someone had whacked her hand. The mask flew into the water and floated like a flower petal on a pond. Daniel still stood waiting for any words to come out of his mouth. But none came out. Instead of words coming out he ran to the fountain and with a snap of his fingers the mask came rising above the water and into his hands.

Her word was a small thanks. He stared into her eyes. Daniel felt as if nothing existed except her. He gave a quick breath of air on the mask and the mask was not wet anymore. As he handed it back to her, his gaze still on hers, he stared at her whole face not just her eyes but every detail of her head. Her eyes were beautiful and yet sleepy. She was too tired to even notice that she'd already grabbed the mask.

His heart pounded louder and louder and flushed a deep red. Daniel didn't know what to do except say "I must go too tis getting late"

"I do too. Well good night" she then slowly walked away as Daniel disappeared quickly.

Daniel soon came back "Wait! I still don't know your name" As his last word trailed off he soon found himself speaking to no one except the dead night.

---------------------------------------

Was it true love and will they ever meet again? I promise it will get better just please help me out!


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed by and Emily never once stopped thinking about Daniel. Every night she'd go to the garden and remember that wonderful night. She could still feel his ghostly lips lingering on hers. He tricked her into falling in love with him. He didn't even stop by ever since that night. Emily wished he did though she missed him so much it hurt. She missed his laughter, his smile, and his warm embrace. Out of all the suitors that tried to win her heart after the ball it could never replace the feeling Daniel gave her inside. She was in love.

The princess lay on her bed twirling the red rose in her right hand. The rose seemed to last forever. The night he gave it to her she instantly fell asleep with it in her hands. When she woke up the rose was still in perfectly good shape. No petals fell off and it showed no sign that it was going dry up and die. The sun was just setting. Everyone who worked in the castle was probably getting ready for tonight's dinner. No one would care if she wondered around the castle.

First stop was to give the rose a rightful room and home. She thought of placing it in a vase in her room but it seemed so plain and dull in her room. And plus, not that she couldn't trust her maids, but they might discover it was a rose that never died and might want to keep it or sell it. She wanted the rose always, as a memorabilia, a place where it could be left alone and undiscovered. Her hide away! The room she retreated to when she wanted to be left alone. It was a room that was hidden between a guest room and hers. There were only two doors you could go in and out of. One door was in the guest room it was hidden by an enormous mirror with a golden frame; and the other door was in her room hidden the same way.

Emily opened the mirror as if it were a door. The door to the room was an old fashion wooden cottage door. The door had a monarch butterfly just above the door knob. Down the middle of the butterfly's spine was old fashion key lock. She took out her key and pushed opened the door. As she climbed in she first closed the mirror and then the door. Still in her left hand the rose was.

The walls were turquoise, a wooden coffee table surrounded by two wooden couches, on the East side of the room hung a picture of two dolphins swimming, on the West side of the room hung a portrait of a sunset on the beach. The bed was in the middle of the room pushed against the wall and two wooden stands stood on both sides. Emily put the rose in the vase that was on top of the stand located on the East side. The girl sighed with relief knowing that the room somehow looked brighter and complete.

As she walked in and out of every hall servants asked if she need anything. And Emily always replied "no thank you." As she walked through the hall of her ancestors' paintings one window was far too bright. A young male servant that saw the princess's disturbance rushed towards the window to pull down the curtains. The young man was not as tall as Emily and could not reach the rope so the curtains would become loose. Emily's lifted part of her blue silken dress and ran in her boots to help assist the young man. The rope was very heavy for Emily but she managed. Before the curtains fell Emily saw a young man wearing all black arrive on a horse in front of the castle. The boy said quick a thank you and continued his post at the door.

Emily had a strange feeling about the man who just arrived at the castle. Something didn't seem right. 'Messengers come only once a day during the morning not during the evening and mother and father did not say we were having guest' Emily thought. She soon raced down to the door to only find that he left to meet with her mother and father. The girl raced to the thrown room the most likely place to find them during a meeting.

Two servants opened the golden doors with two lion shaped heads for door knobs. She found both king and queen sitting on two big hand made red cushioned chairs with small gold embroidery. The stranger's cloak covered his whole body and since the lighting was so dim he basically blended in with the marbled floor. Her fathers eye finally caught a glimpse of his daughter. He smiled slowly and said, this man has good news for you, daughter! Someone has offered you his hand in marriage! His name is Emory of Conte" Emily couldn't breathe; she instantly thought about Daniel.

She didn't want to marry someone she never met or loved. Emory was Daniel's half brother. Right after Daniel's mother gave birth to him she died. Two years later Daniel's father re-married to Emory's mother and then they had Emory. Emily's mind soon stopped racing for she had to find out more about the stranger that caused some kind of feeling inside of her. The king continued "Prince Emory is exactly your age. He isn't as gifted as his brother but he will take the thrown instead of his brother. For his brother is to be a knight and travel across the lands. I think you'd become a fine wife and then you can rule both your land and the Cont'es"

Emily just stood like a sitting duck. She couldn't move. Didn't even want to try and breathe for a little while. Her body just froze. But apparently her mouth did the talking "No!" Emily shouted. "What do you mean no, my dear?" the queen spoke calmly. "I said no! I don't want to marry anyone I've never met." "Well that's why Prince Emory's friend has come. He wants to give you all the information on his highness and the kingdom he grew up in"

Emily felt her feet weaken she dropped to the floor with a flop. Her mother and father took only one step forward and so did the guards; the stranger still in the same spot kneeling on the floor facing the king and queen. Holding back her tears Emily said "Fine. I'll do it but if I find one thing that I do not like about this fellow I'm calling it off". The king gasped and looked like he was about to protest but his wife held her fingers to his lips and said "Done" before a blink of an eye.

As soon as the queen said done her father said with great pride "Now this young man would like a job in the castle to keep himself occupied; what do you suggest daughter?" Why would a messenger of Cont'e like a job at her castle? That did not make sense. It didn't make sense to her. "I'm not sure maybe he can stay a guest room for a little while and then find a job he would find to his liking?" she said as she walked to the side of the man. Kneeling she caught his arm.

He lifted his gaze a little more towards the sight of their hands. He stared at her small boney hand. His hand tan and muscular twice the size of hers tingled that caused his arm to twitch. And with that twitch he lifted his gaze into her sea green eyes that made his heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Always Daydreaming: Okay well I changed the last paragraph in Chapter 2. I got rid of the part where cough a sentence I wasn't suppose to put in. And what I replaced it with is not important because you'll read it in the first paragraph of this chapter. Please review my story and hopefully you enjoy it and keep reading.

Chapter 3

He lifted his gaze a little more towards the sight of their hands. He starred at her small boney hand. His hand tan and muscular twice the size of hers tingled that caused his arm to twitch. And with that twitch he lifted his gaze into her sea green eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

Emily was startled. He wore a pitch black mask that covered part of his eyebrows to the bottom of his check bones. His cloak covered his hair and the shadows covered his eyes. The girl kept kneeling and listing all the reasons why he would be wearing a mask. Finally her curiosity really wanted to know. With confidence she asked "Why do you stranger wear a mask?"

The man quickly tore away his gaze from the princess and onto the marbled floor. "I where a mask because His Highness said 'it would be best if you acted like me; then she could see how I really am but through the eyes of another'. And in my case I wear this mask to remind me that I am not to act like myself but only as prince Emory".

Emily stared and stared at the cloaked man; it made sense a little but not quite a lot. Something still felt strange about his answer. Breaking the long awkward silence the queen said "Excuse me young man you must give us a name that we can address you by before you retire to your room" The young man gradually rose from the ground without lifting his head and said "You may call me by Amon". (A/N: Sound's weird but when I read his name Amon. I say it as Eh-mon)

Emily took his hand and slowly led him to the door. As they got out she spoke "Great guess we're stuck together! I'll show you to the guestroom next to mine then I don't have to walk back and forth between different towers". As they walked down the hallway there was only silence. The only thing you could here was Amon's cloak dragging on the floor. Emily was uncomfortable with the silence. She knew Amon was watching her from behind.

Finally they reached the guestroom. As she opened the door she went in first. And the first thing you saw was the bed. Just like her room you could see the ocean out of the window. A long wooden table with two chairs on both ends in the left hand corner. One picture of a cherry blossom tree hanging on the right side of the wall the bed was against. There on the wall straight across the bed was the mirror. And right next to it was a Chinese wooden dresser with a dragon going across the doors.

"So this is my room is it? I actually have noble blood. So this will do fine." He said standing there under his cloak. There was a long awkward silence between them as they both gazed looking out from the window. Emily didn't know what to do, and then she got fed up and walked slowly towards the door. Amon turned around as Emily turned the door knob. The girl turned around hoping he didn't hear the door knob click but she was wrong. He stood there, his eyes stared at her with interest. Emily quickly ran out and slammed the door behind her. Somehow this was going to be a very interesting relationship with Amon.

The next morning Emily and Amon were supposed to have breakfast outside. Emily was in her dress and started to make her way down to the tree next to the courtyard and garden. Her sleepy eyes were halfway open and were barely filled with color. She kept walking down the stairs; the fountain in the garden could be seen from there. Then walking on the grass and to the tree with the wooden swing on it she finally got there.

Amon was late he quickly ran down the stairs with his cloak and mask and black pants. Emily, already seated, watched tiredly as he ran. Soon he finally reached the table. He held onto the chair and breathed heavy gasping for air saying "I'm sorry I'm late! I'm usually early and a morning person but I…I just slept in" Amon fell backwards from exhaustion. Emily sat in her chair staring at the goblet while whatever Amon said went slowly in slow motion in her head. Whatever he was saying stopped in her head shortly after the guards ran up to Amon and assisted him up. Emily still sat like a zombie staring at Amon as he got into his chair.

Finally Amon asked "Are you okay Princess Emily?" One of Emily's maids had the courage to step in and say "Princess Emily is not a morning person. You have to give her half an hour or an hour till she's completely awake". "Oh. Thanks for the information." The maid curtsied and walked back towards the side of the tree bark. Emily's head started racing back to normal as she heard birds chirping. Her eyes were wider and back to normal too.

"How long were you here for?" the girl said. "Half an hour. Are you hungry? I ate little but you were dead so you didn't eat anything. I can ask the maid to get you something fresh if you want?" "That would be wonderful". The same maid brought an omelet and more water. "So I found out one thing for prince Emory. Note: She is not a morning person. Princess Emily is among the dead when she wakes up." "I think you should tell him that most definitely! I'm not a morning person. Everything goes so slowly in my mind. And don't try to talk to me or I'll throw a fit. What about Prince Emory is he a morning person?" "Sometimes. He's not always but sometimes. But I think he's more alive and can actually talk."


End file.
